Inicio de clases (corazon de melon)
by meg-chan3173
Summary: Bien en esta historia como dice el titulo narra como comienza NISHARI ( mi sudeste en el juego de corazón de melon jeje) en el instituto Sweert Amigos espero y le guste jeje QUEDA ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESEN PERTENESEN A CHINIMIKO LA CREADORA DEL JUEGO. Soy mala en los resumen ya mejorare


El inicio de todo:

Una mañana de lunes, se presentaban los primeros rayos cálidos de aquel bello sol que anunciaba un buen dia. Una muchacha ya hacía en su cama tratando de silenciar el molesto ruido del despertador que anunciaba las 6:00am. Pesadamente se sentó en la cama, aun somnolienta trataba de recordar el sueño que estaba teniendo antes de ser interrumpido por el molesto aparato.

_Eso fue extraño… _(Se encontraba enfrente de un imponente olmo, parecía esperar a alguien miraba constantemente el reloj de su muñeca. 18:30pm. Fijo su mirada a un chico que se acercaba ella, no distinguía su rostro ya que este estaba borroso…El muchacho se le acercó y esta lo abrazo , el muchacho le respondió con un beso)…_Realmente fue un sueño muy extraño…(_ Llevo sus dedos a sus labios)_…Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el golpe brusco que dio la puerta en la pared.

_NISHARIIII, QUERIDA DESPIERTA! Una mujer de unos aparentes 33 años, piel blanca. Llevaba una blusa blanca sencilla con flores de color lilas, unos pantalones lilas que recalcaban sus perfectas piernas, se debe recalcar que para su edad, poseía un bello cuerpo que era resaltado por su ropa tan pegada al cuerpo, cabello morado largo hasta su cintura y ojos del mismo color.

_mmm…Tía ya me había despertado…Una gota de sudor estilo anime caía por su frente, si esa mujer hiperactiva que casi rompe su puerta era su tía.

_OOH, querida pero aun sigues en cama, será mejor que te levantes ya está el desayuno. Además, recuerda que debes de ir temprano al colegio. HOY ES UN MUY BUEN DIA PARA COMENZAR DE NUEVO! Exclamo la mujer saliendo de la habitación dejando a una muy aturdida albina, ojos azules claro.

Luego de recuperarse de la apasionada entrada de su tía, Nishari se levantó de su cama, la acomodo. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ducharse. Salió rápidamente tapada con una toalla su torso y una en su cabeza. Se posiciono en frente de su armario, tomo de este una camisola coral, un vestido de punto color beige, unas polainas salmón y unas botas con correas blancas. Ya vestida salió de su cuarto, bajos las escaleras, no con muchos ánimos, se acercó a la cocina y tomo asiento para poder desayunar junto a su tía. Todo esto transcurría en silencio, por así decirlo, ya que la única en silencio era la albina, su tía al ser hiperactiva seguía hablando de diversos temas, ya Nishari para no ser descortés solo producía algunos monosílabos o se dignaba a contestar lo necesario.

__(Soy Nishari, la mujer que no deja de hablar junto a mi es mi tía Ada, tengo 16 años. Se preguntaran dónde están mis padres, bueno verán una mañana se les ocurrió la gran idea de retomar sus sueños de cuando eran jóvenes, unos de los cuales era "hacer un viaje por todo el mundo". Y como gran padres que son no querían dejar que su única y adorada hija perdiera sus estudios, decidieron dejarme al cuidado de la hermana de mi padre, mi tía, es una estilista y diseñadora de modas, aunque no muy reconocida en la sociedad. Como mi tía vive en otra ciudad, tuve que mudarme, ella muy amable me acepto. Vivimos en una casa de dos pisos, no es muy lujosa pero se está muy bien. En fin, tuve que dejar mi casa y cambiarme de escuela. Al Instituto Sweet Amoris, este se encuentra a unas cuantas cuadra de la casa de mi tía)._

Ya habían terminado de desayunar, Nishari ayudo a su tía a lavar los trastes. En eso miro su reloj ya eran las 6:40pm. Su tía amablemente se ofreció a llevarla hacia el instituto ya que debía hacer unas compras cerca de ese lugar. Ambas mujeres subieron a un _Porsch _rojo. En el trayecto al instituto hablaron de cómo se sentía la muchacha junto a ella, que cualquier cosa que necesitara su tía estaría allí para apoyarla. Ya fuera del portón del instituto se detuvo.

_Bien mi querida Nishari, hoy es tu primer dia en el instituto espero que hagas muchos amigos y que encuentres a un lindo chico que robe tu corazón.

_Pero que dices tía, seré la chica nueva que llega después de comenzar el primer semestre…no creo que me hablen…Y ya lo de encontrar a un chico, ya tía…estaba sonrojándose por el comentario de la mayor.

_Oh,oh… Será que ya tienes a tu media naranja querida? Huhu…picarona te lo tenías escondido. Es de tu antigua escuela? Cuéntame, cuenta cariño a tu tía quien es el muchacho afortunado?

_Ya tía!...aunque ni allí tenia alguien que me gustara…murmuro la albina encogiéndose de hombros.

_mmm…oh querida!...dime y estas en contactos con tus amigos de allí? Digo por email, msjs, teléfono?.

_No es que tengan muchos amigos, en total mis amigas, eran 3…aaah y ken era muy simpático conmigo siempre atento a lo que me sucedía…_ (Creo que debo admitir mi vida social era patética, ni siquiera tenía un NOVIO…wuaaaa)._

_(_Mmm…Ken?)…_ Oh y ese lindo amigo tuyo…

_Eh?...aaaah…No, no pienses que él era mi novio ni nada de eso tía! (_La detuve porque puso esa -espeluznante cara cada vez que se le ocurre sacar alguna información.)_

_Jaja…Bien, bien querida no te pongas eufórica. Tomo su bolso y saco su maquillaje mientras seguía riendo.

_Bien tía, me bajo antes de que salgas con algunas de tus preguntas fueras de lugar con respecto a Ken.

__(bien se estarán preguntando quien es Ken verdad? Bien, él es un amigo de mi antiguo colegio, nos conocemos desde preescolar. Su nombre completo, kentin, es un año mayor que yo por meses, aunque a plena vista demostraría lo contrario, es más bajo que yo, usa unas enormes gafas que lo hace parecer un nerd .Parecía estar muy enamorado de mí y nunca demostraba lo contrario, le deje en claro que yo solo lo veía como a un hermano y buen amigo, aun así creo que no lo entendí, a mi pesar. Era muy servicial y muy amable. Aunque también era muy pesado, siempre detrás de mí. Me pasaba casi la mayoría del tiempo tratando de perderlo, no porque me molestara solo que no quería que se esparcieran rumores que no eran ciertos. Ah, recuerdo que le encantaba comer galletas de chocolate siempre estaba con unas en sus manos)._

Luego de disperse de tía. Miro el inmenso establecimiento, el cual sería su nuevo colegio respiro profundamente dispuesta a entrar. Debía estar temprano ya que un dia antes uno de los profesores la había llamado para informarle que al ser su primer dia, tendría que presentarse frente a la directora así esta le diría algunas de las reglas que establece el instituto y darle la bienvenida.

_Bien, espero que todo salga bien. Allá vamos…


End file.
